


Phone Call

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [23]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee gets a phone call at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

Ring, ring.  
  
The owner of the office phone picked up.  "Montoya."  
  
"My, my, is this how you answer your calls? So assertive."  
  
"Kate? How did you get this number?"  
  
"I've got my ways, babe."  
  
"...should I be concerned?"  
  
"You should be concerned after bailing early on me for two dates!"  
  
"Can we talk about this later? Now's not a good--"  
  
"--seven. At our usual spot. We're going to dinner."  
  
Renee sighed. This redhead was so persistent in dating her that Kate was all the detective could think of, even at work. "All right, all right."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Wear something that's easy to take off."  
  
"Kate, I'm hanging up now."  
  
Renee heard the redhead laugh as she put the receiver down.  
  
"What's wrong, Montoya? Yer red as a beet!" said Bullock.  
  
"Nothing, just need air." She grabbed her coat and headed out the door.  
  
Well, I'll be damned, Renee thought. Trust Kate to make her this flustered at work over a phone call of all things.  
  
She grinned when she thought of their after-dinner activities as she rounded the corner.


End file.
